Vanilla Valley
- | shard = Level 1581 | characters = Benny | champion = Chunky Chipper | new = order and in the same level in ( ) in in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Scrumptious Studio | previous2 = Scrumptious-Studio.png | next = Toffee Teasprings | next2 = Toffee-Teasprings.png }} Story Benny greets Tiffi by popping out of an Easter egg. New things *Level 1581 is the first level requiring yellow candies as part of the order with a candy frog. *Chameleon candies appear in moves levels for the first time in level 1584. *Locked magic mixers first appear in level 1590. When unlocked, the magic mixer spawns marmalade. *Liquorice swirls can be encased in liquorice locks for the first time in level 1593 (though this is an unofficial appearance because the locked liquorice swirls don't appear naturally on the board at the start). *Level 1587 is the first 5 coloured ingredients level with jelly fish. *Level 1582 is the first level to have 39 moves Levels Vanilla Valley is a very hard episode. It contains one hard level: , five very hard levels: , , , , and .Overall this episode doesn't have extremely hard levels and it is still slightly easier than the previous episode, Scrumptious Studio. Gallery Story= EP107 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1581 Reality.png|Level 1581 - |link=Level 1581 Level 1582 Reality.png|Level 1582 - |link=Level 1582 Level 1583 Reality V3.png|Level 1583 - |link=Level 1583 Level 1584 Reality.png|Level 1584 - |link=Level 1584 Level 1585 Reality.png|Level 1585 - |link=Level 1585 Level 1586 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1586 - |link=Level 1586 Level 1587 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1587 - |link=Level 1587 Level 1588 Reality.png|Level 1588 - |link=Level 1588 Level 1589 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1589 - |link=Level 1589 Level 1590 Reality.png|Level 1590 - |link=Level 1590 Level 1591 Reality.png|Level 1591 - |link=Level 1591 Level 1592 Reality.png|Level 1592 - |link=Level 1592 Level 1593 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1593 - |link=Level 1593 Level 1594 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1594 - |link=Level 1594 Level 1595 Reality Buffed (3nd Version).png|Level 1595 - |link=Level 1595 |-| Champion title= Chunky Chipper.png|Champion title|link=Chunky Chipper Episode 107 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 107 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Vanillavalley.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the second episode to be Easter-themed. The first one is Easter Bunny Hills. **This episode was released over two weeks before Easter on web. It was released just before Easter on mobile. **Additionally, it was more than 1500 levels after the release of Easter Bunny Hills. **Even more so, it also have a timed finale, like Easter Bunny Hills. *This is the first episode name where both words start with "V". *This episode has all level types, much like the previous episode. **This is the first episode to have at least 2 of all 5 level types. **This is also one of the few episodes (and currently the second reality standard) to have at least 3 moves levels, the others being Candy Town (tutorial), Salty Canyon, and the Dreamworld episodes are Nerdy Nebula and Aurora Chocorealis. **This is also the second episode to have all five level types in a row, the first is Gingerbread Glade. *Locked magic mixers, which were originally supposed to be introduced in the next episode, appeared in this episode instead. *There is at least one hexagon level of every type. *This is the fourth episode to have a timed finale. The first three are Candy Factory, Easter Bunny Hills, and Boneyard Bonanza. *Upon this episode's release on mobile, it is possible for liquorice locks to appear over liquorice swirls, due to the magic mixer. Unlike in Candy Crush Soda Saga, locked swirls keep their resistance to striped candies. Category:World Twenty-Six Category:Reality episodes Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Extremely hard episodes